Sampling networks are widely used in many types of integrated circuits, such as analog-to-digital converters and filters, to convert a continuous time signal to a sampled-and-held signal. However, a key impairment in integrated circuits using sampling networks is distortion over a large input range. The signal distortion is largely due to signal dependent charge injection and kick-back on the driver of the sampling network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.